


It Fell From the Stars

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Coon and Friends - Freeform, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, Feminization, Lust, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Playboy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Stan is 18, Star-crossed, Sugar Daddy, Top Craig Tucker, Top Eric Cartman, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, Trauma, Violence, avengers parody, others are 40, people change, stan might not be from earth, you don't age in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Twenty two years ago, Stan Marsh the hero Toolshed, left the superhero team Coon and Friends to follow a bigger calling, one that is beyond the stars. That meant leaving behind friends, family, and love interests, and, in twenty two years all those things have changed, the world Stan once knew has changed. How will an eighteen year old superhero deal with the effects of all he has missed, and, the fact he hasn't aged one day since he has been away.





	1. Issue Zero: Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a superhero parody for a long time and i really have a thing for older kyle/younger stan so i derived this idea. I also have loved comic books and superheros since I was a kid, and, have read so many different ones, I decided to base this story kind of the Avengers, so, you might find some characters that are similar to say, Iron Man or Doctor Strange.
> 
> Powers have been changed a little and I made up some origin stories.
> 
> Anyways, i just really wanted to write, I've been itching to write more and more so expect more stories to come out and be updated!
> 
> If you really like this story please let me know by leaving a comment or kudos, i try to continue stories that have a demand for them.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and kudos are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

**1997 New York, New York**

_“Why are you doing this to me?” A redheaded eighteen year old asked as he held onto a pretty brunette tightly. “I can’t live without you.” He assured, moving to lean in and press a kiss to plump pink lips, his smooth face rubbing against the other teens._

_“You just don’t understand Kyle… Things…are different for us. You…your powers…you made your suit, you’re a genius when it comes to technology and you know how to control everything, but for me… I need to find out why I’m like this… I’m tired of thinking I’m a freak.”_

_“Baby…I love you…” Kyle said softly, moving to rest a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “Let me come with you.”_

_“I love you too…but this is something I have to do alone.”_

_“Stan…” The redhead said, tightening his arms around the brunette’s waist. “I’m never going to stop loving you… No matter where you are…no matter how long it takes for you to come back to me.”_

_Stan smiled a little, leaning up to press another tender kiss to the taller teen’s lips. “I know, and the same goes for me, I’ll always love you. You’re one of the few people in this world who made me happy.” He said, before taking something off his neck. “I want you to have this…” He said, passing it over to Kyle. “Something to remember me by, something to look at so you know I’ll always love you.”_

_Kyle raised a brow as the necklace was placed in his palm. “Stan, this is…like your most cherished thing… Your real parents gave this to you.” He said, looking at the little piece of metal that was attached to a silver chain. Stan had been adopted by a nice couple, the Marshs, when he was just a baby. They loved him, but, his boyfriend had never been able to shake off the fact the only thing he knew of his birth parents was from this little piece of metal that was left with him on the Marsh’s doorstep._

_“You’re my most cherished thing.” The brunette said sweetly._

_Kyle just smiled a little and laughed. “God, you’re so sweet. I would totally believe it if you weren’t from this world because…no human being could be so perfect.” He said simply, leaning in again to slip his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. “Mysterion is going to be pissed you know…”_

_“I know he will be, but, I would hope he would understand.” Stan said, thinking about the leader of their team. “I can never even tell if he likes me or not, he never shares anything with any of us…we don’t even know his real name.”_

_“That’s just how guys like him operate.” Kyle said, before moving his hands down the brunette’s body so they were resting on a plump and pert ass that was only covered by spandex. “But, I don’t want to talk about him right now. If you’re leaving, I need to be with you one more time.” He said softly, nipping the brunette’s neck. He smiled when he heard Stan moan. His love was so sensitive there._

_“Mngh…Kyle…” Stan breathed out, closing his big blue eyes. “I want to be with you too… I promise, this won’t be the last time.” He said, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s shoulders and pulling him down to the ground with him._

**2019 New York, New York**

Things had certainly changed in the last twenty two years, especially for the hero Human Kite, AKA, Kyle Broflovski. Currently he was the CEO of Broflovski Industries, a tech and weapons company that worked with people all over the world. Well, when he wasn’t working on his own gear, his Human Kite suit had been upgraded so many times it hardly looked like the piece of crap he had designed as a teenager. Those days were long behind them, and, his fellow teammates, well; they weren’t exactly on the best terms, especially Mysterion. Kyle had gone public with his persona, believing it was his duty that the public know the man behind the suit. Mysterion didn’t agree with that at all, he believed in secret identities and sticking to the shadows. That had caused a great falling out between the once friends, especially when Kyle, and his new found wealth and political powers, had pushed the Registration Act for superheroes.

It wasn’t only his business empire and superhero work that had changed, he had changed too. He had grown out of being an awkward teenager and into a handsome man. He had just turned forty a few months ago and considered himself in the best shape of his life. He worked out rigorously, he spent copious amounts of money on himself (though he was also a philanthropist) when it came to his wealth. But, perhaps the thing that would be the most baffling to his younger self was his philandering ways. He was handsome, sporting a built tall figure, short cut red locks and a well groomed beard, ladies, and men, flocked to him, and, who was he to say no? At the moment he even had a steady girlfriend, Heidi Turner, she was a well known model he had met at one of his charity galas. Things were going well, but, his heart still ached. He still thought of Stan, the beautiful brunette who had made him fall head over heels. He still thought about his big blue eyes, those soft lips, and his sweet nature.

He sighed and leaned back in his large office chair, looking at the necklace his lost love had given him many years ago. He wondered if Stan had ever found what he was looking for, if he was even still alive. He ran his fingers over the metal piece of the necklace and set it down on his desk. It always made him nostalgic, thinking of their old teen superhero group, the friendships he had… Now he worked solo, and, it was for the best, he didn’t have to constantly struggle for power with Mysterion.

He was finishing up in his office, which of course, was located smack dab on the prestigious fifth avenue in Manhattan. Tonight he was supposed to take Heidi out for dinner. The model had accused him of cheating on her again, so, he felt it would look good, also look good when it came to the press. He stood up, his dark blue Armani suit fitting him like a glove, and ran fingers through his beard.

“ _Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt you before you leave, but, I have some news I thought you would like to know about urgently.”_ The intercom buzzed. It was his secretary, Bebe. Of course Bebe wasn’t your run of the mill office worker; she was actually an A.I he had created. He had often been told when it came to business it was hard to get along with him, so, he found having an A.I as his personal assistant worked much better.”

“What is it Bebe? I’m running late and Heidi really likes to give me the business if I don’t show up right on time, then I end up with a night of blue balls.” He said, straightening his tie.

“ _My scanners have just picked an anomaly Sir. An unidentified object has just entered the atmosphere and my calculations show it will hit right outside of Broflovski Industries in exactly five minutes.”_

“What!? Scan the incoming anomaly for signs of life.” He ordered, moving to press a button on a band he wore around his wrist. Soon enough, a green armored suit was forming around his body.

_“I’m picking up signs of life Sir, but, no craft. The object that is breaching the atmosphere is not surrounded by anything.”_

Kyle cursed under his breath and moved to look out the window. Sure enough, there was an object hurling towards the Earth. He quickly pushed a button on his suit to form a helmet around his head and burst out of the office window. “If I can catch whatever it is before it hits the ground, might be able to save it, and others if it comes anywhere close to the street!” He said, feeling the rockets that gave his suit the power of flight start to lift him off the ground. “Send me the quadrants; this is going to be like catching a fly ball at Yankee’s Stadium.”

_“Sending them to your screen now, Sir.”_

_“_ Perfect… Bebe, send Heidi a message saying I’m going to be late.” He added, flying towards the quadrants that were sent to him. “Make sure to add in I had a really good reason, you know, saving the world kind of stuff.”

_“I’ll make sure to note that in your message, Sir.”_

Kyle now had to focus on catching this following object. Whatever it was, if it was coming from space, it could be dangerous. He saw it getting closer and maneuvered over and up to see a human looking silhouette in view. Boosting up the power he had, he found himself catching whatever it was in his arms. He didn’t get a good look at it, but, it felt light, and it was shivering. He frowned and started heading towards the ground. IT was best to get this thing in the lab ASAP to see what it was and make sure it was stable.

When he finally landed, he held the little figure in his arms and looked down. What he saw shocked him. His green eyes went wide and he quickly undid his helmet.

“S-Stan…” He said, resting a hand on a familiar cheek. It was the brunette, it was Stan, he would recognize him anywhere, but…he looked so young…he looked just how he remembered him looking. What was going on here!? The poor brunette was out cold, but still breathing. He had to get him evaluated as soon as possible. He quickly ran into his headquarters, not even caring he was running into his employees and knocking them over on the way.

“Bebe, I need a scan of this individual now! I need an age, I need DNA, I need anything you can find to identify this person correctly!” He ordered, typing in the code to get into his workshop. He moved to gently set the brunette in a pod looking device that had several monitors surrounding it. It was the fastest diagnostic machine in the world. He would know if this was his long lost love within a matter of moments.

“Commence scan.” Kyle ordered, watching as a red light started to run over the brunette’s small form. “I can’t believe this… This…is impossible…” He said to himself, looking up at the monitors. It showed the figure still had a heartbeat, his vitals were stable, and was quickly analyzing DNA markers.

_“Looks like this individual is eighteen years of age, after going through the DNA patt_ e _rns he has been identified as a Stanley Marsh.”_

“Fucking hell…” Kyle said, looking to see if the brunette had normal brain activity. It looked like he did, how was it possible that Stan Marsh, his boyfriend of twenty two years ago was in his lab, the same fucking age he was when he left!? Also, how did he survive that fall? Where did he come from!? He had so many questions. “Bebe, pump in a little extra oxygen.”

_“Of course Sir.”_

Kyle sat in a chair next to the medical pod, not even bothering to get out of his armored suit. “Is it really you?” He asked softly, watching as the figure took in a deep breath. God, he was beautiful… Stan had always had this…ethereal beauty to him he could never fully understand. He was a boy but he had such feminine qualities, like the hourglass form, the small waist, the…perfect ass with the tightest little hole you could ever put your cock into… He shook his head at that.

“You…are forty and he is eighteen…” He said to himself. But his mind couldn’t help but think back to soft plump lips, big blue eyes, hair as dark as the night sky…the sounds he made when they made love… Out of all the models he had ever dated, Stan was still the most beautiful… None of them could ever hold a candle to him.

“You always knew how to complicate things… You never meant to, but, you always did.” Kyle mumbled, looking into the pod and seeing big blue eyes slowly start to open. He felt his heart stop at that. Those eyes, there was no mistaking them…this was Stan… He watched as the figure looked confused and pressed a small hand to the glass of the medical pod. Before he knew it, blue eyes were looking at him, and a small smile was crossing his lips. Kyle swore he felt his heart nearly explode when he watched the pretty figure mouth his name. He recognized him… Even though he was so much older…

“I have to keep you in here for a little longer.” He explained. “I want to make sure you’re stable.” He said, moving to rest a hand on the glass so it pressed against Stan’s.

“Welcome home, Baby.”


	2. Issue One: Toolshed Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan recalls what happened last before he found himself back on Earth twenty two years later. Stan and Kyle are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally saw the new Spider-Man movie, that and seeing Marvel's phase four movies announced really inspired me to write more of this fic. I've always loved comics, so, hopefully that shines through in this.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! I want to hear what you guys think and if you like it and want to continue to the next issue!

**One Week Prior**

**Planet Omega 17**

A body flew across the room and hit a wall, causing trinkets to fall down and hit his head. “Ugh…” He groaned in pain, nearly passing out as he held onto his stomach. “B-Bitch…” He managed to say, watching as a pretty brunette waltzed up to him, kicking him in the ribs.

“Rude.” The brunette said, before holding up a nearly destroyed walkman. “You almost ruined my mix tape.” He said, managing to pull out a tape that was completely unwound. “You had a fuck ton of guns on you any chance have a pen so I can fix your…discrepancy?” He asked, waving the tape in front of the injured man.

“I don’t even know what a pen is you little cunt!” The man, a green looking gentleman snarled.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” The brunette asked, shaking his head as he started to manipulate the steal walls and causing them to wrap around the man, holding him in place. “You have quite the rap sheet.” He said. “Robbery, murder, intimidation…nearly fucking up my walkman” He said, pressing a heeled boot against the metal cocoon he had constructed that pinned the man to the wall. “You have quite the bounty on your head.” He said, picking up a small metal piece and starting to wind the tape back into place. “Last I checked you were worth…nine thousand credits.”

“I’ll be worth more when I tear out your intestines from your mouth.” He threatened, before finding a piece of metal fly over his mouth and prevent him from saying anything further.

“Yeah, I’ve heard enough from you, big guy.” The bounty hunter said simply. He picked up a circular device and turned it on. “This is Marsh, I got the guy, he was hardly as tough as you said he was.” Stan said, looking back at the guy and rolling big blue eyes.

_“Excellent, do you want us to deploy a craft for you?”_ A voice from the device echoed out.

“Nah, I’ll just take Mister Xerxes ship here.” He said, going over to the controls. “It’s the least he can do after all of his schoolyard insults he hurled at me.”

_“Can you drive a Class-5 ship Marsh?”_

Stan raised a brow at that, taking a look at the rather complicated control panel. He rubbed the back of his head before laughing. “Sure! I mean, you learn by doing right?”

_“I don’t think-“_ Stan cut off the communication at that.

“It’s just like flying a Class-3 ship…except with a few extra buttons…and switches…and…whatever this is…” He said, grabbing onto lever and giving it a pull. He felt the ship jolt and then seize up, causing him to laugh. “Duh, parking break!” He said, before taking time to put his tape back in his walkman and putting his headphones on, pressing play. “Gotta have a little driving music… Nothing is worse than Omegaen country, bleh!” He said, sticking his tongue out and pressing the play button.

E _verybody yeah (yeah yeah)_

_Rock your body yeah (yeah yeah)_

_Everybody yeah rock your body right_

_BACKSTREETS BACK ALRIGHT!_

With that the ship started to blast off and took up into the atmosphere.

That was the last thing Stan remembered.

**Present Time**

**Broflovski Industries**

As Stan opened his eyes he started to panic. Last he remembered he had just got that bounty and was leaving to drop him off and get his reward. Everything after taking off was…blank. He pressed a hand to the class and noticed he was hooked up to all kinds of devices. Last time he was in a pod like this he was prisoner on Quartex. His head was throbbing and he noticed his suit was nearly ripped to shreds, fuck, he was nearly nude! He groaned and managed to look over.

“W-What?” He said, seeing a handsome older man in a green armored suit typing furiously on a computer. He was…something….tall, muscular, well trimmed facial hair, red hair…green eyes… He felt himself gasp as he took in the figure all together and got a closer look at the suit. There was only person in the entire universe that would have a suit like that…

“Kyle?” Stan said, almost not believing what he was seeing. His old boyfriend…that was him! It had to be! But…he looked so much older… The Kyle he remembered was tall but kind of lanky, he wasn’t entirely matured yet, hadn’t grown into his body. He bit his lower lip and pressed his hand to the glass dome that was over him.

“I have to keep you in here for a little longer.” The older man explained. “I want to make sure you’re stable.” He said, moving to rest a hand on the glass so it pressed against Stan’s. “Welcome home, Baby.”

Stan wanted to say something, ask a hundred different questions, but honestly, all he wanted right now was just to hold Kyle’s hand again… Leaving Kyle behind had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. He knew he was in love. Everyone always said he was too young to know, but, he did, Kyle made him feel a way no one else could. He didn’t know how many years he been gone when it came to Earth time, but, seeing Kyle up close, taking in the lines on his face, the distinguished jaw and facial hair he was sporting, it was hard to believe this was the boy he had lost his virginity to.

He watched as Kyle got off his computer and walked smoothly over to the medical pod, looking into it. He had a smile on his handsome face. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine, you have the best care money can buy.” He explained. “I can’t believe you survived falling through the atmosphere, it’s…insane…” He said, stroking his chin. “Also…I found this on you; I can’t believe you still have this.” He said, holding up a walkman that was somehow still together.

“S-Sony…makes…a good product…” Stan managed to say with a smile. “Is the tape okay?”

Kyle laughed and shook his head. “Tape is fine, just unwound.” He said, sitting in a chair next to the pod.

“Man! I just rewound that!” Stan groaned, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He wished he could remember what had happened! He was going to get a hefty sum for that bounty he took in…nine thousand credits! What was the point now though? Last he checked Earth was one of the few planets in the galaxy that didn’t even take credits…

Kyle was silent for a moment before he took in a deep breath, steepling his fingers under his chin, glasses slipping down his face. “Baby…I mean…Stan, I ran your vitals and you’re still eighteen, you…haven’t aged a day since you left.” He said before a grin spread on his lips. “You really know how to make a guy feel old.” He said with a sigh.

“How…old are you now Kyle? How long has it been?” Stan asked. “Time moves differently in space, it feels like…it’s only been a year or two since I left.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a man’s age?” Kyle asked in a teasing tone. His voice was deeper and gruffer then it had been when he was a teenager and from the looks of Stan, it was hard for him to take in. Stan’s voice had stayed the same, sweet, light, melodic, god this was killing him… “Well, to answer your question, I’m forty.” He said simply.

“F-Forty!?” Stan coughed out, blinking a bit as he tried to sit up in the pod only to smack his head on the glass dome. “Oww!” He cried out, laying back down and groaning. “I’ve been gone for twenty two years…” He said, not believing this was happening. “What year is it even?”

“You’ve been gone a long time; I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Kyle admitted, trying to hide the pain that was threatening to seep out. He had never gotten over Stan leaving, and, now that he was back, the same age he was when he left, was really fucking him up. He liked to think he had all the answers. He was a genius, a billionaire, a hero, leaders from all around the world wanted his advice, but here he was, tongue tied, gobsmacked. He shook his head when he realized he had been spacing out and hadn’t answered Stan’s question. “It’s 2019 Stan.” He said simply.

“Holy crap…” The brunette said, his blue eyes going wide. “I-I…can’t believe this… Kyle…I’m so sorry…I didn’t think…” He was cut off by the redhead holding up a hand.

“It’s okay Stan; honestly, I’m just so fucking glad you’re alive.” Kyle said, looking over at the monitors to make sure the brunette’s vitals were still normal. “Are you…planning on staying?” He decided to ask, almost afraid to know the answer.

Stan looked at his old love and smiled a little. Yes, he had business in space, people to help, money to make, mysteries to solve, but really, right now, he wanted nothing more than to be with Kyle…even if he was old enough to be his father now. “Y-Yeah…I’d like to… I…don’t really know where I’m going to stay. I can’t go back to my parents…I abandoned them…I just couldn’t do that to them again…” He said sadly. “I have credits, but, last I checked Earth hadn’t switched over to intergalactic currency so I’m also broke.”

“Baby…err…Stan…don’t worry about any of that. You can stay with me, I have plenty of room, I can even design you a new suit, yours got kind of destroyed on impact…” Kyle said, taking in the brunette’s nearly naked body. Everything was still so…perfect… Stan still had those curves, that soft skin, that plump little ass… He bit his lower lip and tried to get himself to calm down. Last thing he needed to do right now was pop a boner. Fuck, he didn’t even want to think about what this was going to do to his image…to Heidi…

“Are you sure? It’s been over twenty years…you have a life…I…wouldn’t feel right imposing… It’s like we are strangers…” Stan said sadly.

“No…that’s not true.” Kyle said. “You could never be a stranger to me Stan we just…need to get to know each other again. Obviously we’ve both changed…”

“Well yeah, I was in space for way longer then I thought I was, didn’t age, came back here to you being middle aged.” Stan said with a tired laugh, causing Kyle to shoot a glare at him.

“I’m not middle aged, Stan. Don’t say it like that, Jesus.” Kyle said, pushing his reading glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Stan laughed. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it, but, you’re still sexy as hell…still the most handsome man I’ve ever seen…” He said, his voice cracking a little at that, starting to sound shy. Kyle was much older than him and he had a life here, a life he hadn’t been a part of for so long, would he even want him to talk like that… Did he still feel the same way? That was a question that was making his stomach start to hurt. God Kyle wasn’t even a teen anymore he was a man…a full grown hunk of a man. He had rippling muscles…he had facial hair…he had his own life now…

Kyle couldn’t help but smile at that. Knowing Stan still thought he was attractive gave him some solace, it also presented a lot of problems for him, but, he could sort that shit out later, right now, he had to be there for Stan. “You still look good too Stan…just like I remember.” He said, glancing back over at the computer monitor. Looked like everything was stable; he pushed a button and opened the pod top. He leaned into the pod and started to unhook Stan from the monitors. “I’m going to help you up, just stay still, thankfully I caught you before you hit the ground.” He said, moving to gently wrap his arms around Stan’s small waist and help pull him up.

Stan couldn’t help but blush. Having those strong arms wrapped around him felt so good…so right… “It feels good being in your arms again.” He admitted, allowing the older man to pick him up and hold him to his armored chest. He was still nearly naked in his destroyed suit and he was just hoping he wasn’t going to get aroused.

“It feels good to hold you again.” Kyle admitted, clearing his throat. “Bebe, would you please send a message to the staff of the penthouse and have them prepare a room.”

_“Of course, right away Mister Broflovsi, is there anything else I can do for you?”_

“Yes, I’m going to be allowing another person to access you.” Kyle said, looking down to see Stan very confused as to who he was talking to. “The user’s name is Stanley Marsh.”

_“Right away Sir, inputting information now. Welcome Stanley Marsh, I am Bebe, I am here to assist you in whatever you need.”_

“W-What…the fuck is that?” Stan decided to ask, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s broad shoulders so he didn’t fall, or, at least that is what he kept telling himself.

“Bebe is an A.I program I created a few years ago. I interface her into almost everything, my suit, my office, my penthouse, my cars, my satellites…”

“You have satellites!?” Stan cried out.

“Well yeah…my company owns many things; it’s one of the biggest tech companies in the world after all.” Kyle said, sounding rather proud of himself, he couldn’t even help but keep the cocky smirk off his lips.

“That’s…amazing…” The brunette said, still in awe over everything. Kyle was a genius; it wasn’t surprising he was successful, but…a billionaire? A giant tech company? Whenever Kyle spoke about his tech it was so personal, something he only wanted to share with himself and those close to him, but now, he was selling it…and making billions off of it.

“Broflovski Industries in almost everything, phones, cars, computers, space exploration, you name it, I’ve got my fingers in it.” Kyle said. “When you’re feeling better I’ll show you my office and company, but, for now, its best we get you back to the penthouse so you can rest.” He said, pushing a button on his suit allowing it to detract and go back into his belt buckle, now, he was just in his Armani suit again. He managed to slip his blazer off and put it over Stan. He started to carry him down to the garage where a emerald green Ferrari was waiting for him. It was one of his many sports cars, but probably his favorite, and, just like everything else, Bebe was imbedded in it. He managed to put Stan in the passenger seat and slipped into the driver’s seat, starting the car up.

“This car is pretty cool. Makes me think of this guy I met on Hyperion, he had this like yellow jet cruiser thingy…it’s hard to explain.” Stan said softly. He looked out the window as they pulled out of the garage, taking in familiar scenery. “Are we going to tell Mysterion that I’m back? I’m sure he’ll be happy, well, as happy as he can get. It means we can be a team again!”

Kyle’s expression darkened at the mention of the other hero’s name. “No, Mysterion doesn’t need to know anything, he isn’t important.” He snapped, pushing Cartier aviators down and covering his green eyes with them.

Stan looked confused. “But…he’s one of your best friends…”

“He isn’t a friend to me; in fact, he is nothing to me that is what he is…nothing.” Kyle said simply. “Besides, there isn’t even a team anymore Stan, we broke up years ago. Some of us knew what heroes really were and some…well…they didn’t understand the sacrifices and decisions that must be made in order to keep people safe.” He spat out.

Stan didn’t say anything; he just looked out the window. Maybe he hadn’t realized how much could change in over twenty years…


End file.
